CP - September, 2376
This page chronicles posts #4040-4148 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2376. *CP - August, 2376 *CP - October, 2376 Earth Plots Third Week New character PIERCE MACARTHUR is introduced as a professor of robotics at the Academy. Coming in for help with a defective tricorder, JESSICA-LYNN HARRIS is able to get the kind man's help and warnings about being more careful when researching: meeting up with an old friend (but familiar face to us) PIERCE runs into BRYCE WREN who is now doing research at the academy as well as being suckered in to teaching 2 classes on the side. ELIZABETH BENNETT is ordered back to Earth from his field missions only to discover an application for a robotics program held by MACARTHUR. They have a discussion and he will let her in if her marks go up. NARAYNNA U'ZOTTI is also involved with the Professor being a TA to the whole project, mainly due to her interest in nanotechnology. Fourth Week Preparing for a lab for his class BRYCE WREN runs into ALYN GARDNER who was the TA for the previous class. The run in is unexpected but not unwelcome as both seem to have a warm reception to the other. Bryce asks her for dinner. Taking it onto himself BRYCE shows up at ALYN's home and invites her to dinner in his home city of Seattle where they catch up. ELIZABETH BENNETT is asked to stay after a meeting in the special project she is involved in. PIERCE MACARTHUR expresses how impressed he is about her improvement and asks for her to be the head of the students, as well as inviting her to his parents home for the holidays. Cardassia Plots First Week Back from the hospital, OZARA BERN and ERON BERN are feeling the tension in the house. Each are sad about the loss of her baby through the miscarriage, yet neither will discuss it. Later that evening, they get into a conversation where Ozara expresses she feelings of responsibility for the event and heartache over the disappointment. Eron convinces her he'd like to keep trying but take more precautions. Bajor Plots Fourth Week On Bajor TYREENA BROOKS visits with VEDEK BREAI. The Vedek notes that the woman is lost and shares some words of wisdom and information from their past hoping to inspire strength in the woman. She is then refers to Vedek Untai. She consults with the Vedek explaining she wishes to bring the word back to her people if she could not bring anything else. The Vedek tending to his gardens listens and offers for her to have an orb experience before anything is set in stone. In her vision she sees her world being attacked by the Dominion and the fires destroying everything. A vision of her father explains that her place is where she is, though Carsol will always be her home. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Taking advice from Captain Wolfe, TYRENNA BROOK goes to TAHMOH ALMIN to inform him that his services are no longer required. Displeased by the withdrawal, Tahmoh makes threats to the woman and warns against trusting Wolfe. Still in the Crow's Nest, TAHMOH serves RAZI SEN who is meeting with old friend Tombias The two have a conversation about Alex and Tahmoh begins to plant seeds of doubt against Qwin. Hearing about Qwin from Cadence, RAZI goes to his quarters. Not used to having her there, QWIN acts suspiciously which feeds into Razi's worries. Qwin offers a half truth as to why he is associating with Cadence, explaining that she is helping him find who really sold the biomimetic gel. ALEXANDER SULLIVAN is still on the station and confesses to ELIZABETH BENNETT that he has plans to further ruin the Crow's Nest due to the restrictions Commander Reese has placed on the establishment. Concerned that Razi is getting too curious for her own good, QWIN goes to CADENCE DAINKEN and tells her to claim he and her are involved if Razi ever catches them, figuring that that was a better option than her discovering he was an arms dealer. ELIZABETH goes to PATRICK REESE to tell him of Lt. Commander Sullivan's plan to ruin Qwin Ritall's bar and the man takes action. Introducing the stations Federation Chief of security, FOLQUET NAVERE goes to the Crow's Nest and awaits for something to happen and sees that something is amiss when several men come to cause trouble. QWIN and TAHMOH both try to be diplomatic, but are unable and the chief steps in, dragging in Sullivan as well, dragging the Lt. Commander to the brig. REESE later returns to the CN after informing Sullivan he may be court marshaled and demoted for his part in the disturbances and tells QWIN his bar is allowed to remain open, happy to see the man was trying to make a change to the ways things went down and the two bond over a game of darts. In a rare moment of understanding, MARCUS WOLFE and REESE get together to visit the town of Hoddimir in the holosuites where Marcus shows the Commander a church with all religions brought together, trying to explain that he doesn't mean to trivialize the man's faith and the two bond and come to more of an agreement. CADENCE gets a rare visit by TAHMOH, knowing that the man is probably up to no good. He reveals information about why the Romulans joined the Federation, pinpointing to Katal Wolfe as a possible suspect regarding the gel and exchanges this information with her for sex. Second Week Keeping an eye on the Crow's Nest, PATRICK REESE spots CORBAN MADDIX having a drink inside. The friends have a drink together and share gossip on the latest away mission, troubles at the nest and Cadence. KATAL WOLFE has the opportunity to tell MARCUS WOLFE that she is pregnant again (this time with his baby!). Concerned about his discussion with Reese, MADDIX seeks out CADENCE DAINKEN and the two have a talk about the rumours, where he finds out she had sex with Tahmoh. Clearly upset they briefly argue but eventually make up. Now that QWIN is back on the station CADENCE uses him to pose as her boyfriend when meeting her contact. As proof they were dating she kisses Qwin and is spotted by Razi who confronts the 'couple' and is heartbroken when Qwin does not deny it. Now with the information she needs, CADENCE visits MARCUS to get his contact on Bajor. He agrees reluctantly and decides to send Th'Mat, but he and Cadence exchange good natured insults. On the other side of the matters, QWIN has gone back to his weapons selling and is walked in by RAZI. Seeing this illicit side of Qwin adds more insult to injury and Razi leaves as quickly as the paranoid TAHMOH ALMIN would let her. Concerned he was going to lose a contact is Razi tells, TAHMOH goes to her and explains her boyfriend wasn't really cheating in hopes that redeeming quality would keep her mouth shut. Upset RAZI makes the exectutive decision to leave the station. Going to her commanding officer SHAWN MUNROE she files for a transfer. Concerned about what is going on Shawn asks, but doesn't get too far. So, he takes her skiing in the holodecks and forms more of a father/daughter bond with her, getting the the root of her issues. KIRA NERYS calls the Lieutenant to her office in Ops and presents her with a report detailing Razi's reluctance to turn up information against Qwin. Her lack of action ends her up in the brig. Making a personal call, CADENCE visits RAZI in the brig, offers up advice to not get involved wtih Qwin because the guy has too many secrets. CADENCE thens prepares to leave the station to investigate her lead with the missing Federation men. She goes to MADDIX and convinces him to sign her permission and the two have a quick goodbye. Feeling bad, QWIN goes to visit RAZI in the brig. Knowing he can't say too much, he manages to apologize and expresses his desire that none of this ever happened. Another visitor includes MUNROE, acting as her commanding officer to get more information out of her in hopes she could at least get out of the brig if she turned in one of Qwin's contacts. New character HEIDI HANSEN is introduced in Engineering. A long time officer of the station he shy demeanor has left her go unnoticed. KATAL announces her pregnancy to the staff and REGINALD BARCLAY suggests a co-chief for the duration for of maternity. Afterwards, Katal prompts Heidi to be more active if she wants to get anywhere. HEIDI goes to the Celestial Cafe to think her conversation over and meets DENORIAN THAY. They have a brief discussion bringing out more of her shyness as well as revealing she is somewhat of a downer relationship with a Bajoran man on the station. SHAWN brings his information to REESE who is appalled that he is supporting an officer who wishes to negotiate. Reese sends Munroe away and takes the information the Lt. Commander had anyway. After the conversation with Munroe, REESE realizes Razi won't talk, so he goes after QWIN and tries to guilt him into it only to find out the Trill's apparently broke up because he slept with Cadence and Razi found out. The talk worked and the next day, QWIN goes to Ops and confesses everything. However, the Trill finds out that the previous owner of the Crow's Nest already established a weapons trade permit and all this time it was legal business and Qwin is only fined with civil laws. STEVE GRAZIER is visiting the station and runs into QUESTA MUNROE. Inviting him back to her quarters he raids her fridge and is disgusted with the conditions and he agrees to help her learn to cook, starting with turkey. Through the lesson, SHAWN returns from his discussion with Reese and is in a bad mood so he lays down and Questa allows Steve to leave so she may tend to her husband. Third Week Now he has confessed, QWIN RITALL goes to RAZI SEN in the brig and explains to her how he confessed and everything is going to be okay, so all she needs to do is tell Reese everything. Taking her ex boyfriends advice, she calls SHAWN MUNROE to speak with her and writes her confession onto a datapadd. Coming home to find no one by James home, SHAWN cannot find QUESTA MUNROE until he inquires and finds she is in ten forward on the Fenrir with STEVE GRAZIER. Going there they talk and Questa expresses that she wishes to work there. They go home, and have sex, Shawn unknowing that Questa is already pregnant with another child. Going to the bar, SHAWN over hears MATTHEW HUNTER engaged in a frustrating conversation with girls who mistake him for Australian. Speaking some Austrian he approaches and befriends the Commander. Wanting to congratulate MARCUS WOLFE on his new expected addition, CORBAN MADDIX arrives with a gift as well as inquires what he knows about this incident Cadence is investigating on the Fenrir. TH'MATAKALAHN makes his way to Bajor on Marcus' orders and brings TYREENA BROOK with him to be more efficient. He is there for speak with a Vedek on behalf of Marcus. RAZI is brought to REESE office in shackles so she would be able to confess. She does so but not without Reese getting his own opinion in and making the Lieutenant cry. Putting her in ensign quarters and having to report to Natalie Vorgez is her punishment since he is unable to demote her. Now out, RAZI goes to QWIN and they talk about everything that has happened. She is no longer angry with him and they make up, becoming a couple once more. Missing Willis, RAZI visits MADDIX's quarters. He offers for her to transfer onto the Fenrir if she gets sick of Reese. Denying the offer, she goes to SHAWN and takes her request to transfer back. Getting a check up in the infirmary KATAL WOLFE is confronted by EBEN DORR. The man begins to provoke her about her choice to abort their child enough for her to punch him in the face after several racial slurs and insults were thrown. One a complaint was filed, EBEN goes to SHAWN to ask for him to sponsor him in the man's attempts to be promoted to Lt. Commander and he needs someone to mentor him through the process. PATRICK REESE calls MARCUS WOLFE to his office in order to inform him about Katal going into the brig. The men clash with opinions and Marcus threatens to veto the Commanders decision on the basis that the sentence was unfair. Fourth Week MARCUS WOLFE comes back from his talk with Commander Reese to get KATAL WOLFE's side of the story. She explains that in her opinion it was all Eben's fault and that he was provoking her with racist slurs. PATRICK REESE figures that Marcus will not have Katal go to the brig and comes to their quarters in the morning and offers a truce of sorts and calls for a formal investigation while Katal is relieved of duty. JALA DARIN is still up to her plots and seeks out RAZI SEN now the woman is out of the brig. Approaching her with a task, Darin requests her help in cracking a code transmitted from this area two years previously. Back at the Munroe quarters, QUESTA MUNROE wishes to catch up with her Cardassian roots and contacts the Bern house. CYDJA BERN answers and fills her in on the miscarriage situation between Eron/Ozara as well as inviting her to come for her birthday in November. QUESTA then speaks with ERON BERN who is a bit uncomfortable with the idea of the woman coming, but can't stop her, suggesting she find a hotel to stay in, not offering his home. KATAL comes to the conclusion that she isn't happy on the station. Too many whispering officers and tension for her to feel comfortable. She brings this up with MARCUS, imploring him to just go to Bajor like his original plan. He considers it, but gives her time to re-think incase this is a rash decision. RAZI takes QWIN RITALL to the holodecks and go swimming on the beaches of Trill. There she asks more about his past (specifically the scars on his back). He explains his father was abusive, yet Razi thinks he is hiding more. QUESTA goes to have lunch with SHAWN MUNROE in the Celestial Cafe and lets him know that she was invited to visit Cardassia and asks permission to go. Shawn is hesitant at first but agrees to handle to arrangements, preparing for her to be gone for nearly 2 months. CHARLES VELLOP arrives to the station to conduct the investigation. He is greeted by REESE where the two have a brief discussion and invitations for golf are passed around. RAZI begins to conduct some staff interviews for the Crow's Nest now that Tahmoh is going to be absent for awhile. SOLIS BRIN applies to switch bars since she is concerned about Quark's fair play. Not an experiences bartender she is hired with the promise to learn. RAZI goes to QWIN and asks about hiring Brin for sure, and though Qwin is hesitant but agrees. RAZI takes the initiative and starts the training the next day in the holodeck, learning abit more about BRIN's past. Wishing to know more about her RAZI has another conversation with BRIN and discovers why she cannot read and the woman's 'past' as the daughter of two Bajoran Collaborators in Cardassian space. On the station RAZI is introduced to PAUL GRAZIER while on a turbolift. They feel the other is familiar and get into an odd situation as the lift fills up, eventually leading to a dinner date, the other thinking the other has the wrong impression. Finding SHAWN after this incident she is offered to help with another code from the Dominion and discovers that Tyreena's planet may be in imminent danger of attack. VELLOP visits MARCUS and KATAL in their quarters to inform them he was there and to try and mend fences. However, Marcus is still bitter about the previous trial and tolerates the man. RAZI returns from the Fenrir and discuss Maddix's offer with QWIN, explaining that she wants this position and to be with Qwin and hopes he won't be too selfish about his choice. Making her choice she goes back to MADDIX and RAZI says she will take the job but needs a week to settle her affairs on the station. QWIN unsure where Razi has gone inquires about her to discover she is on the Fenrir with a man named Grazier. Finding his quarters he meets STEVE GRAZIER and they chat, Steve also assuming Qwin was gay and he explains he isn't but that he has done gay things and could be considered bi-curious. PAUL comes back from his date and spots them chatting, asking is Qwin was gay which he denies once more and leaves, but not before presenting an open ended offer for 'play dates.' Finished with one dinner, RAZI goes to MADDIX on the Fenrir and has dinner with him, and his flirtatious manner comes out, getting her to teach him methods she learned as a man on how to pleasure a woman. They get rather close and kiss but then she leaves, expressing her care for Qwin. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Finally finding the fuel they were looking for EBEN DORR makes a communication from the planet to CORBAN MADDIX on the Fenrir informing him of the progress made. Meanwhile, down on the planet EBEN notes strange lapses in his pain trances and J'PEL is becoming increasingly emotional. Eventually, Eben's pain trance doesn't work and he gets a scratch on his hand experiencing pain for the first time. J'Pel ties him up to a tree in attempts to be more productive only to be annoyed by Eben's ramblings and vulgar speeches used to get back at her for hurting him. EBEN and J'PEL discuss a plot to make a cure for the parasites themselves that involves beaming to the ship and deactivating the EMH. Once on the Fenrir, EBEN contacts MADDIX once more, informing him of what is going on and Maddix calls for the ship to go back to the Alpha Quadrant to get help. Eventually, J'PEL discovers Eben has told on her and that the ship was at warp, calling for a lockdown on her security codes and threatening Eben with a phaser before she fired. The EMH was brought back online and shown the Vulcans research, injecting all of those infected with the parasites the effects are reversed, but not before J'Pain gets in more damage to the poor Bijani. MADDIX makes it to the sickbay and pays a visit to EBEN. They have a chat about what happened on the surface and Dorr is given a weeks leave. MATTHEW HUNTER finally wakes up to discover he was out for a week and feels like he let his Captain down, offering to get to work right away and give Maddix a break for a couple of days. Back at the station, CADENCE boards the ship and has a conversation with the EMH about the gel only to discover that some had gone missing on the Fenrir during the time in question as well as the doctors ethical programming having been altered. Fourth Week CORBAN MADDIX receives word of the drama between EBEN DORR and Katal, so he calls the man to his office. He expresses his disappointment and reminds Eben that he will not be promoted should this investigation find him guilty and prompts him to speed it up. Eben then tells the Captain that around December he will be having a child from a testube baby. MADDIX calls RAZI to his quarters near the end of the week and asks her to consider taking over the social science head on the Fenrir and working under the now empty physical science head, as well as babysitting Willis and having dinner with him. On the Fenrir, PAUL GRAZIER takes RAZI out for the planned date and it ends up as being more of a tour of the ship. There is obvious awkward tension between them, especially when Paul wants to show her his quarters. They head off to ten-forward and chat some more, Razi wanting to get something off her chest. It isn't until they get to her quarters she confesses she is dating Qwin. Paul explains he thought Qwin was gay and his own orientation comes out, both embarrassed they had read each others signals wrong. At the end of the week REESE comes to MADDIX with the news that two officers are missing (Hansen/Thay) and sends the Fenrir off on a mission to track down a cloaked trail to bring them back. Trill Plots First Week Needing a vacation QWIN and RAZI go to Trill in order to come back to their roots on the Trill homeworld. Second Week Arriving on Trill, QWIN RITALL and RAZI SEN are greeted by the Lieutenants mothers upon exiting the transport. They have brief introductions with Qwin, but the tensions between mother and daughter come out. Finally there, QWIN takes it upon himself to speak with the new host of his brothers symbient. Finding the man, Slavador Xak, they make up and Qwin is told his brother forgave him for everything in the past. After his visit, QWIN and RAZI have a nice picnic outside on the same spot they first shared their feelings in the holodeck and Qwin explained his experiences with Xak. The next day the Trill couple are visited by Qwin's exwife Wessa. She harassed Razi, warning her again who Qwin really is and then leaves once her mark was made. The night before they're to leave QWIN makes a subspace communication to JALA DARIN about his findings over the bio-mimetic gel, letting the woman know he has enough to clear his name. Finally, the couple returns home to the station! Syndicate Plots Third Week Away from the station CADENCE DAINKEN arrives to a space port, closer to finding her link to the missing Federation men. To her chagrin however, TAHMOH ALMIN is there as well, having left around the same time after orders from the Syndicate to steal the weapon which used the bio-mimetic gel. The two opt to work together despite disagreements. Arriving to their destination, CADENCE and TAHMOH meet one of her contacts who asks for her to vouch for Tahmoh. She does but they are injected with something. Tahmoh freaks out and hits the man, forced to kill him so they are not found out. Fourth Week New character HEIDI HANSEN is thrown into a plot when she wakes up in a dark cell with no visible means of escape. With her is DENORIAN THAY who is just as confused as she is as to why they are there. He can sense others, but cannot get any more information. HEIDI is beamed out of her cell and into a medical center where blood is extracted. There she meets TAHMOH ALMIN who has severe headaches. They chat a bit before CADENCE DAINKEN comes in complaining of headaches. Soon they go away however and they discover Thay is on the ship. Tahmoh offers to help her once they get their mission down. HEIDI wakes up back in her cell having a lot of blood taken from her. She tells THAY that she saw Cadence there with Tahmoh but then Thay is beamed away to the medical facility as well. #09 September, 2376 2376 #09 2376 #09